


Little Smooches

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: KH Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Rus finds a new way to annoy Cash and he's taking full advantage.





	Little Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> Im posting this on mobile so I'll fix the tags later.
> 
> A quick drabble for a request!

Cash mindlessly stuffed the stale popcorn in his face, salt littering his cheekbones. He wiped his oily hands on his pants and rolled his eyes at the romantic drama on the tv screen. The lovebirds were professing their dying love for each other as the male love interest succumbed to cancer. 

"Just die already," Cash threw the popcorn at the screen. 

"That's harsh," Rus jumped over the couch and landed on the cushion next to his partner when he heard the commotion from the kitchen, "What did they ever do to you?" 

"Bore me to death," Cash sighed dramatically as he stretched himself across Rus's lap, "Look at that. Disgusting,"

He gestured to the screen where the couple was now kissing passionately. 

"I think it's sweet," 

Cash rolled his eyes, "Couples who make out like that are so needy,"

Rus chuckled and pulled his partner up and locked his arm around him. There was a split second of confusion, until Rus immediately attacked Cash's face with kisses. He squirmed and pushed his face away with his palms. 

"What are you doing?!" he shrieked. 

"Annoying you," Rus stuck his tounge out playfully. 

"You're a dick," Cash shoved him away. 

His partner merely grabbed his ass back and pushed him  deep into the couch, "Yeah and I'm  gonna make you suffer," 

Cash's face was once again peppered with unending kisses. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rus, fully accepting his fate.


End file.
